Come Clean
by shalu
Summary: AU/AH Esme has the hots for her son Jasper's coach, but she thinks she's too old for him. Odds are she's wrong. Jasper's birthday pool party might provide the occasion for them both to come clean. Written for the Support Stacie Auction.


Written for Violaine for the Support Stacie April author auctions. Glad you enjoyed & thanks for letting me share. :)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**EsPOV**

Skimming my eyes over all the food on the counter, I mentally checked off everything on my list. Hot dog buns, pitchers of iced tea and lemonade, fruit salad...everything was there. I heard my best friend Bella outside, trying to argue her daughter Charlotte into the arm floaties. That little five-year-old was twice as stubborn as either Bella or her husband, Edward, but still utterly adorable.

"Charlie!" She hollered. "No floaties, no swimming! You choose."

I smiled to myself and wondered where my son, the birthday boy, was. Jasper was a low-key kid, but lately, I couldn't keep tabs on him, even when he was in the house. He was fourteen, and I wished he had a dad around, but his own couldn't be bothered. I was lucky my career as an interior designer had taken off, or we'd be on foodstamps. Edward was sweet and always amenable to helping out with Jasper, but he was beyond enamored by his own wife and daughter. That was why I was so thrilled when Jasper got involved with soccer. His coach, Emmett, was a great influence, and he really looked up to him. Whenever I picked Jasper up from practice, I'd see them talking, thick as thieves. I'd ask what the secret was but he would scoff, "MAN stuff, Mom!"

Emmett would always smirk and throw me a wink, and every time I had to brace myself for the sight of those dimples. My knees would go wobbly and I swear to God, I had to change my underwear when I got home. The man was gorgeous, but more than eight years younger than me. I was a mom; what was hot about that? Not that I didn't appreciate his flirtatiousness, but I knew it was just one of those semi-polite things to do—it was friendly. _Yes, _I'd convince myself. _Just a friendly guy._

Finally, my son tore through the kitchen in his board shorts, burst through the french doors onto the patio, and cannonballed right into the pool. I threw the towel over the edge of the sink and rushed after him.

"Jasper Lee Cullen!" I scolded, as Charlotte started crying from the pool water splashed in her eyes. "Could you _pretend_ to be considerate? You're not the only one—"

"Yeah, yeah, Mom, I got it. Sorry, Charlie!" he said, semi-genuinely before he started snickering. "_Sorry, Charlie..._"

I groaned, and looked at Bella, mouthing "Sorry." She laughed and waved me off, wiping her daughter's face with a towel. "Jasper," I continued, walking to the edge of the pool, "where the hell were you? I asked you to help with some set up..."

"I was, uh, exercising," he told me. "Yeah, Emmett gave me some exercises to do to help with soccer and stuff."

He was totally lying, so I decided perhaps I didn't want to know, but it made me a little worried as to what he might really be up to. Still, the mention of Emmett and exercise mentally transported me elsewhere. He _had_ recently offered to take Jasper to the gym with him once a week to coach him a bit. When I dropped him off the first time, I walked Jasper in to make sure Emmett was there.

_Oh, Lord, was he ever..._

As if attracted by magnets, my eyes had locked on him, running on the treadmill. He was breathing in a quick but controlled rhythm, sweat running in rivulets down his perfectly sculpted chest and shoulders into his black tanktop. His dark crown of curls were soaked, a couple falling on his forehad, but that didn't stop my fingers from twitching with an ache to touch. My own breath sped up slightly as I fastidiously ogled each incredibly toned muscle group, analyzing how every sinew stretched, moved, and slid under his lightly-tanned skin.

"Mom?" Jasper's voice cracked—it was starting to change, which I found adorable, but it obviously embarrassed him terribly.

"Right," I said, pushing myself forward. _Let's just forget about how long it's been since "Mom" GOT any._ I quickly addressed the girl at the counter, indicating we were just looking for someone. When asked, I explained that Emmett McCarty was going to help my son with some exercises.

I shit you not, the girl swooned. I smiled politely and bit back a groan.

"Let me get him for you," she breathed, a little flushed. She ran (too quickly) into the main area and over to the treadmills. 

_Of course he has perky little bitches panting over him. Might as well just log the image of him running in my mental porn folder... Thank Christ my son can't hear my thoughts._

Jasper and I watched as she tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped the treadmill and leaned towards her. She began pointing and gesturing that we were here, waiting. Emmett immediately looked up and flashed a megawatt grin. _Hello, Dimples. Luckily, I'm going straight home, because I need to change out of these soaked panties._

"Mom?"

I snapped back to the present, noticing finally that more people were arriving. Jasper's friends Felix and Alec were in the pool already, as well as Edward, who was trailing Charlotte around the shallow end.

"Yes! What? Oh, I, uh...was j-just thinking," I stammered, knowing full well my face was red. "Bella, would you mind helping me carry out the food and stuff before anyone else gets here?"

"Jasper!" A shrill call pierced my ears, and I knew Alice was here. The tiny neighbor girl had the most intense (and long-running) crush on him. She doesn't have an annoying voice per se, but when she got excited, the pitch went through the roof. Aside from the squealing, I thought it was adorable. Alice was a wonderful girl, if a bit overzealous at times, but they'd always been good friends. Then, she began flirting with him, and a young teenage girl flirting with a young teenage boy makes for a very confused teenage boy.

"Alice is acting weird, Mom. She keeps puckering her lips out at me like I should kiss her and is always trying to hold my hand," he told me one day. "We're too old to have to hold hands, aren't we? I mean, if we're crossing the street, I guess I can still do it if it makes her feel better, but..."

I snickered, remembering his cluelessness. Her true aim began to dawn on him recently, but he still did his best to be nice to her, even though he complained to me privately. He had always been too sweet a kid to blow off a friend he'd known all his life. I watched as Alice stood at the edge of the pool in her terrycloth cover up and flip-flops, waving animatedly at Jasper, pretty much ignoring his friends. _Brave little thing,_ I thought. _Barges into the boys' club all by herself, not a fear in the world._

"J-MAN!" The echoing bass of a man's voice vibrated through my body, easily enticing the most sensitive parts. I blushed again. _Holy hell! Who am I? Bella?_

I turned to confirm Emmett's presence at the side gate, where he leaned over to unlatch the handle and stroll in, all ease and calm. And half naked. Okay, not really, but my mind was undressing him. _Alice, honey, can I borrow some of that fearlessness? I have a man I want to hump—JUMP. Gahh ... both._

I tried to take in the sight quickly as he walked over to me in a form-fitting white tank and navy board shorts. I smiled as he approached and nearly moaned when he hugged me. _Oh Christ, he smells good ... and he's touching me. His hands are two inches from my ass. SHIT, is my ass hanging out? Is this suit too small?_ I laughed kind of awkwardly, and directed my own hands to his upper back, despite my desire to let them grab his back_side_.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen," he said innocently before pulling back.

"Hey, Mr. McCarty," I replied, sarcastically. I knew he hated it. The first and only time I did that, he made a face like I'd pelted him with dog shit.

He twisted up one side of his face. "Got it. _Esme_," he corrected. "Sorry. I know you told me before, I just don't want to be rude."

"Good to see you, Emmett," I said, laughing. My inner-schoolgirl was giggling uncontrollably. "I have a difficult time imagining you being rude." _Other things you could do, however..._ Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice poorly attempting to hide a huge smile behind her palm.

"I'm glad you could make it. Jasper—" I turned to make sure he'd seen him when I was forcefully interrupted.

"Hey, man!" Jasper pushed in front of me. "Sup?"

I bit my lips together, trying not to crack up at my son's attempts to seem more grown up than he was. Emmett played it so cool, though, shaking his hand and pulling him into a man-hug-backslap thing. _"I'm huggin' ya, but I'm hittin' ya, too!"_ Guys. I rolled my eyes in amusement, but I loved how the gesture made Jasper beam with self-confidence. He looked over his shoulders at his friends, still in the pool, and threw a chin at them.

"That's Felix and Alec," he said to Emmett. "They go to private school during the year, but they're cool."

"I'll leave you guys to it," I said, unable to stop myself from touching Emmett's arm and squeezing lightly. "Feel free to grab yourself a drink. There's lemonade and iced tea in those pitchers on the table over there. Filtered water's in the kitchen from the tap, if you prefer ice water. Jasper, please introduce Emmett to Edward and Bella and Charlie, okay?"

There was a strange look of disappointment on Emmett's face when I let go of his arm, but I ignored it, and the feeling in my stomach. The man threw me a little off-kilter, and though I hadn't gotten used to it, I had learned to roll right past it. Before I'd turned completely, his smile was returning. The dimples, too. _Killer dimples._

I took a deep breath and headed through the double doors into the kitchen. I heard Bella come in right behind me. I was hoping for a moment alone to solidify a mask of polite indifference, and maybe google "early menopause" and "hot flashes," but alas...

"Holy shit, woman," Bella hissed excitedly. "That man is a five-course meal with dessert tray and leftovers!"

"What?" I looked at her, slightly flustered. I stopped myself, noticing I was trying to put the platter of grillables in the freezer and the fruit tray in the oven. Shaking my head to clear it.

She snickered, leaning on her forearms on the counter. "You are totally into him, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Bella," I replied, staring her down.

"Please."

"Stop." I held my hands up. "He is incredibly good-looking, too young for me, and probably unavailable anyway. Besides, I know he doesn't see me that way."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed, raising an eyebrow. "Sure. Whatever you say. _I_ think he's into you. Probably refers to you as a MILF."

I snorted, throwing a glance outside. "Yeah, I'm a hot commodity, that's for sure."

"You _are_. I'd do ya."

My eyes went wide as I stared at her before busting out laughing, my eyes squinting closed. She joined me, snickering for a minute, before I finally came down, breathing in some composure. "Thank you, sweetie. I'd do you, too."

"Can I help with anything?" I froze, only turning my head to confirm Emmett's presence in the kitchen. Without looking, I knew Bella was bug-eyed and desperate not to laugh, mostly because she tried covering it with a cough. _Smooth._

"Um," I squeaked, causing Bella to cough more. "No, I think we've got it all under control. Thanks, Em. Mett. Emmett. Thank you."

He eyed me for a moment, cocking a slow smile before turning to duck back outside.

_This could be a long afternoon._

**EmPOV**

_"...I'd do you, too."_

I knew they were kidding, but _damn._ Something about her talking that way got me hard. _Shit, NOT NOW._ I really would rather avoid embarrassing myself in front of this woman. She was friendly and politely flirty, and her kid was cool. Speaking of _doing_ people, though, can I get on top of that list? Or just on top? Or she can be on top, that's totally fine. Actually, forget the list. I _am_ the list.

_SHUT UP. Fuck, I do not need the 24-7 perv channel running right now!_

I am apparently incorrigible and lust-driven. Why did I come here today? _I haven't cum yet._

Christ, my inner voice needs to get laid. _No, YOU need to get laid._

Harshly scrubbing my hands over my face, I did a quick sensory scan of my body to make sure I wasn't sporting wood as I headed back toward the pool. _Nope, though it was touchy there for a second. Touchy ... hmmm._ I needed help. Huffing, I quickly turned around and went straight back to the kitchen. This time, I knocked on the glass before entering. Bella was still giggling. Girls might grow into women, but they're definitely still girls.

"'Scuse me, ladies," I said with a bright smile. "Esme, I don't suppose you have a beer?"

I immediately felt like a heel asking, but she immediately put me at ease. She always did.

"Oh, of course! Ya know, I was going to offer, but I got a little ... distracted." She spun and walked the short distance to the fridge, and though I could still hear Bella snickering—at what I'm not sure, but it didn't matter as my attention was glued to Esme's ass. I bit back a groan and felt the Captain raise to half mast. Stepping forward, I partially hid behind the counter. If Esme found me inappropriate in any manner, I was sure she'd yank Jasper off my team, and out of my training altogether. No parent trusts a pervert. Not that I was a pervert. Though, I kinda felt like a pervert at the moment.

Honestly, though? I just couldn't wait to see her whenever I had a workout planned for Jasper, or if it was time for team practice. I liked the kid and all, but it was her that I anticipated seeing at drop-off time. Or pick up. Then drop off again. Pick up again ... again ... _more _... _harder ... right there ..._

"Emmett?"

I snapped out of my increasingly depraved nonsequiturs to see she'd set a bottle of Corona in front of me and wedged a lime in the top. _I love her._ I choked on the first sip.

"Are you okay?" She half-laughed, stepping around the counter to pat her hand on my back. Her bikini top wasn't a string, or terribly revealing, but her cleavage was now directly in my line of sight, her adorable belly button visible above her sarong. _Adorable? Fuck me... Yes, please, fuck me—_

"I'm good," I answered, my voice jumping an octave or two. I wiped the corner of my mouth, coughing a bit more as I did my best to stem the seemingly neverending barrage of dirty thoughts I was ... suffering through. "Wrong pipe."

She nodded, her eyes catching on mine. Suddenly I felt a pulling in my chest, not a longing ache or that pitter-pat bullshit, but an honest-to-God pulling sensation, right in the center. I disappeared in the warmth of her soulful brown eyes, imagining us cuddled together on a porchswing watching the sunset, listening to her read to me from the Sunday funnies... Then, I heard Bella clear her throat.

_Jesus Tap-dancing Christ, I've gone from pervert to teenage girl in two point five seconds. Just take my balls now, please. Here's my Man Card, too, while I'm at it. Fucking porchswings, for fuck's sake? Cuddling? FUCKING CUDDLING ON A PORCHSWING?_

I blinked hard and spun around, heading out to the pool. Whatever it was about Esme that completely unraveled me, I didn't know, but I was a little freaked that I lacked my usual cool around her. I grabbed a lounge chair and kicked back, beer in hand. Jasper and his friends were setting up the pool volleyball net, and he asked me to join.

"Naw, dude," I declined, still trying to calm the fuck down. My heart was inexplicably racing. "I'll watch for now. Then I can coach you from here."

He looked a little disappointed, and I instantly felt bad. The girl in the lime green bathing suit was really excited to be his teammate instead, though. Like, _really_ excited. I'm detecting a bit of a crush ... well, okay, a _massive_ crush. I hoped she didn't pee in the pool.

Watching them play, I barked out pointers and encouragements here and there while I sipped my beer. _Okay, I'll be honest, I guzzled it down like I was dying of thirst._ Jasper had just scored their second point when I noticed my empty bottle and decided I was definitely in need of another, so I headed back toward the house. Since I wasn't thinking terribly clearly already, the perv-factor won over my train of thought. _Esme ... in the kitchen alone ... naked, bent over the counter..._

Thanks to that distraction, I opened the door and walked right in ... to Esme and the birthday cake. Our eyes were both wide as we both gasped and stared at each other in horror, cake and chocolate frosting smashed against my chest. It practically exploded because I felt the confection splatter up my neck into my hair and all along my chin. I finally tore my eyes away from her to see that she was not without some cake shrapnel along her collarbones and chest. _Fuck, I totally need to lick that off._

AND I'M HARD.

_Fuck, this is ridiculous. What am I? Fourteen?_ I suddenly felt like Jasper when he ducked out of the weight room after Irina had asked me about the right amount for a deadlift. She bent over, putting her ass in his face—unintentionally, though maybe not, probably for both our benefits. His eyes went wide and he ran into the locker room like his ass was on fire. I followed casually, but he'd locked himself in a stall. Poor kid just needed to jerk off, but he didn't have a dad around, so the whole need to do so was not only new to him, but totally embarrassing. Not to mention, he was fourteen, so boners could pop up with the slightest cool breeze. We had a man-to-man, and he was totally cool.

That said, I could not just run off to the bathroom and rub one out at the moment. I was chest to chest with a vision layered in cake (that I wanted to eat off her), and we still weren't moving. I had no idea where to put my hands. Instinctively, they went to grab the cake tray, even though I wanted to shield my junk so I didn't poke her with it. _Taxes. Red baboon-asses. Coffee and cigarette breath. DEFLATE, MAN!_ Finally, I remembered _Austin Powers_ and chanted, _Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day!_ _Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day!_ Score. Sweet, merciful semi-success.

_"_SHIT! The cake..." _Lame-ass._

"Ohhh ... my God ... I'm sorry, Emmett," she whined. I think she was going to cry. _Fuck._

"I'll run to a bakery. I can find somethi—" I began to offer anything I could do. "This is totally my fault ..."

"Don't be silly, Em," she pulled back, leaning to pull the cake with her. She managed to tip most of it so it didn't all fall on the floor. I watched her teeter through the door to the large garbage can outside.

"It was an accident," she declared as she came back inside. "Oh, hell ... look at your clothes! You're covered!"

I looked down to scope the damage. "Nah, it's fine. I'll just, uh ..."

"Strip."

_Yes, ma'am—I mean, _"What?"

She clarified (much to my dismay), "That is, I'll throw your clothes in the washer for you. You brought a swimsuit, right?"

"Uh..." _Brain. Still. Not. Working._ "I'm kind of wearing it?" _How is that a question? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"OH! Right ... well, just give me your...uh, shirt, and I'll wash that, and you can ... take a shower to get all the frosting off—_sigh_—you and your suit?" I noticed she looked a little flushed, and seemed to be breathing a little quicker. _Is she as turned on as I am? No. I'm just embarrassing her. And I fucked up her kid's birthday cake!_

"Yeah, sure, that'll work. Thanks," I said, pulling my tank over my head somewhat carefully, not really avoiding smashing the cake remnants further into my hair or on my face. She folded the sloppy fabric over in her hands and disappeared into the room adjacent the kitchen. I heard the clink and whirs of a washing machine begin to fill before the lid dropped shut, and she reappeared. I grinned like a lovesick idiot. _Seriously. I'm getting an MRI. I can't even control myself anymore._

"Follow me."

I did my best not to stare at her ass the entire way upstairs, but if I was being honest, I totally failed. The Captain was still not resting and my attentions to her body were just fueling the problem. She led me to the master bathroom, walking through her bedroom first. _Shit, shit, shit! There is practically no way I can avoid jerking off during this shower now._

"The shower in the guest bathroom is fucked up—" She gasped, covering her mouth. _Christ, it's hot when she swears_. "I'm sorry. Excuse me, it's, uh, broken. I haven't had a chance to get it fixed, so ... you can just use mine. Is that okay?"

_Please don't look at my crotch. Please don't look at my crotch. ALL FUCKING SYSTEMS GO._

Holding my hands in front of my dick as discreetly as possible (_yeah, not so much_), I nodded. "Of course. I'd be good with a garden hose, really, but this is fine."

She smiled wide, offering a laugh. "Towels on the shelf there, and um, feel free to use any of the shampoo or soap if you want to ... for whatever ... um, okay!"

Flustered, she walked past me into the bedroom and loosened the wrap around her waist, revealing her bikini bottom. I quickly closed the double doors and headed into the spacious shower room, eager to relieve myself. I purposefully ignored the guilt and the fact that I would never be able to set foot in her house again without feeling like the most depraved of perverts, but I had to get through the afternoon somehow. Rubbing one out in her shower was the only way, save pulling her in here with me and making cum eight ways from Sunday. And as appealing as it was, I doubted she'd go for it.

Twisting random dials and nozzles, water shot out at me from several directions, including a huge sunflower-like head above me. _This. Is. Awesome. I may cum from this alone. Well, that and the sight of her undressing next to her bed ..._

**EsPOV**  
_  
The man is trying to kill me._

He had abs I wanted to do my laundry on, but at the moment, I'd settle for licking off the frosting. But, because I was a wimp, I didn't make a move and direct him into my shower. _Make a move? Since when are you going to make a move, Esme?_ Shit. I chanted in my head that he was too young for me. Right? He was, wasn't he?

_But I think he wants me, too. _

It didn't escape my attention that he was trying to hide an erection. I kept convincing myself it had nothing to do with me, but still hoping it did. I began pacing in front of my bed, listening to the water run in the shower ... which led to thoughts of the man in the shower, and if he'd taken his shorts off...

_FUCK. Just grab the clean sarong, walk out of this bedroom, and go take care of the cake situation._

As I began to do just that, I caught my reflection in the mirror over my vanity table. Chunks of cake stuck to my clavicle and chest, lightly speckling my chin. A few gobs of frosting had also flown into my hair. I didn't have the amount that Emmett did, but as I stared, a smile spread over my face.

Unable to stop myself, I was at the bathroom door before I could make the decision to move. My hands rested on the handles before I stopped cold. I listened intently, waiting to see if the sound that stopped me would repeat. It did.

"Yesss..." A low moan seemed to vibrate the doors as it filled the enclosed tile-covered room. It wasn't terribly loud, but it confirmed my suspicion that he was indulging in a little self-love. _Oh. My. God. Does he need some help?_

Anyone else and I would be disgusted at the inappropriateness, but at the moment, I couldn't get in there fast enough.

Apparently he didn't hear me come in, because his quiet grunts and groans continued and sped. Only now, his declarations were easier to discern. "Esss ... mee ... God, yes ... Esme ..."

_He wants me. ME! He's thinking about ME!_

I narrowly avoided doing a dorky-ass happy dance as thoughts of anything but him flew out my ears. Untying my bikini straps, I shed the suit with record speed and crept to the shower door. It opened with a light snap, but still he didn't notice. His back was to the door, his forehead leaning against the tile. The swim shorts were slung over the towel bar on the outside, so I was treated to the complete naked rear view.

I made some sort of breathy grunt that I wasn't sure I'd ever heard from myself before, finally alerting him to my presence. He spun around, dick in hand, eyes wide. _Talk about being caught with your hand in the cookie jar._ He seemed frozen in mortification, but then he noticed my state of undress. Well, that seems inaccurate. I was butt-ass naked. Unfortunately he was confused by this, or so it seemed, as he simply knit his brows together, still unable to speak.

"I think I can help you with that," I purred. _I PURRED. I don't know where this sex kitten shit is coming from, but GO, BABY, GO! _His confusion changed to disbelief and—unless I was delusional—unrestrained lust. I closed the short distance between us, taking him out of his own hand and wrapping my fingers around him as I stepped under the spout, water trickling down over my skin.

_Christ, yes, _I thought, pumping my hand up and down a few times. His face went slack, enjoying the sensation, but it was brief. Before I could entertain another thought, his lips crushed mine and he pulled me against him, forcing me to let go.

His hands splayed out over my lower back, one sliding over my ass and squeezing. Our mouths parted to let our tongues tangle, and _oh God, can he kiss_...

Suddenly, I felt like my body went up in flames and the water cascading over our skin was gasoline. I was desperate and feverish and when he moved his lips along my neck and collarbone, tasting remnants of whipped butter and sugar, I thought I might explode.

"Fucking hell, Esme," he groaned, his voice uneven and rough. "I've wanted you like this since I first saw you."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing, and before he could take that any way but good, I grabbed his face and murmured, "Me, too." I kissed him hard, then, sucking on his lips together and individually before licking along his bottom lip. Hungrily, he pulled me in, his tongue sliding along mine as he pressed his body against me. My leg seemed to wrap itself around his hip, earning a sexy-as-fuck growl. He thrust his hips against me, his erection still trapped between us, pressing into my stomach.

In one continuous move, he slipped down to lift me, pushed my back into the (thankfully) sturdy glass, and thrust into me. My guttural moan was captured by his mouth as my mind tried to process the sensations of his skin, his lips, his hands ... the fantastic feeling as he filled and moved in me.

"Oh, God," I panted, completely consumed by this man. If I hadn't been, I would have been embarrassed by the ridiculous squeaky noises my back and ass were making against the glass, especially as he began moving faster, and harder. Steam collected around us, filling the shower room. We both were breathing heavily enough that the steam just made it more difficult. "Yes! Fuck yes ... fuck ... yeeeesss ... harder like that ..."

"Woman, I'ma fuck you so hard, we're gonna bust through this glass, you keep talking like that," he warned, stilling suddenly. He smirked, his face smug when I snapped my gaze to his, narrowing my eyes at him.

I leaned in to kiss him softly then, speaking against his lips. "Maybe you should fuck me on the rug, then ... or I could fuck you—"

"CHRIST, don't say shit like that!" he bellowed, bucking his hips reflexively. "I'll blow my load like a sixteen-year-old virgin."

I chuckled as he carefully maneuvered us off the glass wall, gripping me firmly as possible given our slippery skin. Pushing the door open with my free arm, he stepped out and lowered us quickly to the fluffy cotton rug. As soon as my back touched, I surprised him by usurping his position and flipping us. He had slipped out of me in the process, so as he was regaining his bearings, I repositioned and lowered myself onto him.

"Goddamn," he muttered, his eyes rolling back a bit. He sat up, allowing me to watch his abs contract as I started to rock. Gripping my hips, he began grinding against me while he explored my neck and chest with his mouth. I loved the feel of his hands as he moved them up my sides and back, wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer.

That's when I felt it again. That pulling in my chest. I was reluctant to allow myself to think he felt it, too, but it made my already quick breath hitch when I looked in his eyes. His next kiss was so soft, so tender, it was jarring. Enough so, that I was immediately thrown into orgasm. I tried to keep my lips attached to his, but the strength of my ecstasy was a little like a freight train, and I threw my head back to emit a disjointed, uneven moan. My hands gripped his hair, and I brought my face forward again so I could see his. It was good timing, too, because as I pulled at his hair a little harder, I got to watch his twisting expressions as he came.

His fingers dug into my back and hips, his mouth hanging open emitting grunts and growls as his body shook and jerked with the pleasure. I rolled and moved my hips until he finally slowed and stopped. Fighting for air, he smiled almost sheepishly at me. "What now?"

I snorted. _Nice. Way to be smooth._ His grin only got bigger though. We laughed lowly for a moment, before he opened his mouth to say something else, but I interrupted. "I don't know, Emmett. I think maybe we can figure that out after the party?"

"FUCK!" He looked panicked all of the sudden. "The cake! Shit ... where's a bakery? Or a big ass grocery store? I'll—"

"Em," I said softly, attempting to bring his volume down, though I was positive our volume moments ago was not exactly discreet. And hell, at this point, I was having trouble remembering my own name, let alone the fact that I had guests or a teenager running around somewhere. "It's not a big deal. Jasper doesn't even care about the cake. It's mostly the candles because he likes to light things on fire, the little pyro."

He exhaled. "Are you sure? 'Cause I'll—"

"I know," I answered, holding his face in my hands. "We'll ask the birthday boy. He'll probably just tell me to stick a candle in the Haagen Dazs."

His entire body shook as he laughed, reminding me that we were still ... connected. I moved to stand so we could get dressed. He went to grab his swimsuit so he could ring it out and put it on. I worked to put my bikini back together.

"Just give me a few minutes before you come out, okay? Just in case?" I asked the question with my eyes as well.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He nodded, and I padded out to the bedroom, thankful to find it empty and my door still closed.

I grabbed the clean sarong I'd been looking for, wrapped it around my waist, and pulled my hair into the clip I'd picked off the dresser. As soon as I'd opened my bedroom door however, Jasper was right there, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Mom?" Jasper asked, his complexion green.

I tried to slow my heart down, hide the post-coital bliss, tone down the orgasmic glow, but all it achieved was a deep blush. "Yeah, honey?" I replied, slightly breathless, and paranoid that Emmett would walk out right then, exposing us. We needed a slight breather—or maybe a couple of actual dates first. _Oh God, does Jasper know? Did he hear us? Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

"Alice just told me we're getting married. That we're '_destined_' or something." He seemed terrified. "Do I have to marry her, Mom?"

The relief in the knowledge that he was freaked about something completely different was palpable, but he seemed to feel some of that, too, when I began cackling like an idiot. "Oh, sweetie, no. Don't even worry about that. She just likes you. A _lot_."

He exhaled, the color coming back to his cheeks. I wrapped an arm around him and led him down the stairs. "One day, you may feel a little differently, but it's nothing you have to worry about anytime soon."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mom, where's Emmett?" I turned to look at my son and the breath was knocked out of me. My baby boy was graduating high school, and the sight of him in his cap and gown was stunning. "Mom?"

I blinked the emotion from my eyes. "Um, he took Rose to the bathroom—"

"I need to ask him something," he shifted awkwardly.

"Does this have something to do with Alice?" I arched an eyebrow knowingly. He thought I wasn't keen to his growing feelings for her, but I could see it. He was sweeter to her, less buddy-buddy, and Alice ate it up. It was just as she'd predicted. He wouldn't tell me outright they were dating, but I'd seen them kissing, and he'd taken her to prom.

"Mom!" He growled, his face reddening. "NO."

I opened my mouth to tell him to relax, but just then, my husband returned with our baby girl.

"What's got your panties in a wad, there, Jasper?" Emmett boomed, much to my son's annoyance. Little Rosalie bounced and cooed in his arms, slapping her hands on his broad chest and shoulders. A huge grin splashed across my face as I watched her giggle and make those adorable laughing grunts in response to Emmett's silly faces. It hadn't been a surprise to me what a great father he was, but what had surprised me was how much I loved to watch him interact with our daughter. And maybe this is a little sick, but it also turned me on. _Good God, I wish we had a babysitter for later._

"Dude," Jasper responded with that one word; the word that apparently had infinite meanings, depending upon inflection. It was a language I did not speak, and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to. I snorted to myself, thinking that I absolutely loved that they communicated on such an easy level.

"Understood, man," Emmett laughed lightly before pretend-gobbling at Rose's chubby cheeks and blowing raspberries. Rose emitted a stream of high-pitched giggles in glee. _Such a daddy's girl._

"Here," I said, reaching my hands out toward them. He put Rose in my arms and set down the diaper bag, kissing me behind my ear complete with obnoxiously loud suction noises. Immediately, Rose started wiggling and whining, stretching her arms back to Emmett. I bounced my knees and rubbed circles on her back. "He'll be right back, Rosie-girl."

Emmett grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and led him out of the school courtyard into the halls. I _knew_ it was about Alice, but Jasper had grown infinitely closer to Emmett since we'd gotten together, though I had to admit, it was rough for him at first. He'd seen Emmett as a friend, and when a "friend" starts dating your Mom ... well, it wasn't too comfortable. Seeing how Emmett dealt with that situation just made him all the more amazing to me. He never got angry with Jasper, never forced him to communicate or talk when he didn't want to, though he left himself open. I know he got his feelings hurt a few times, but I could tell he understood, and easily recovered. Emmet was a friend; he was just there for whenever Jasper came around. But he most certainly never tried to act like a parent, even if a father is exactly what Jasper needed.

He had become the most sullen and moody kid, which was not the way to start your freshman year in high school. Jasper was instantly labeled as "emo" and "goth" (thanks to his added penchant for wearing all black) and didn't make any friends. Alice was a year behind him, so even though she was still trying to hang around when they got home from school, he would hide in his room and blast Linkin Park and whatever other bands he thought would annoy me. To my secret amusement, I enjoyed almost everything he played, but I pretended I didn't. I had to let him feel successful at something, though if it had stretched too long, military school might have been in order. (_I'm kidding. Sort of._)

Regardless, Emmett never pushed him to accept him as my boyfriend. It was strange enough to him, at first, too—for the both of us, really. I know he thought I was just messing around that day in the shower, but ... it was more than that for me. I was never into flings, or one-nighters, so the way I'd acted with Emmett that day shocked even me. When he timidly asked, "What now?" I was incredibly relieved that it wasn't really that casual for him, either. I felt really apprehensive over the younger guy thing, but from the moment he admitted—verbally, that is—how interested in me he was, I trusted him. He said he had no problem dating a woman with kids, but was awkward over dating someone with a kid Jasper's age. I had to keep reminding him how well they got along before _us_. Jasper had always seen Emmett as a role model, whether he'd admit that or not. So despite the shift from coach/buddy to Mom's boyfriend/his stepdad being jarring, it didn't take them too long to see that very little had changed from their original dynamic. Jasper eased out of angry phase pretty quickly when he realized Emmett would treat him no different.

By the end of his first year in high school, Jasper got back into sports when soccer started. Thanks to Emmett's support and encouragement, he made varsity (the only freshman to do so)! I can still recall Emmett trying to hide as he wiped tears from his eyes at Jasper's announcement. He was incredibly proud of him, just as much as if Jasper'd been his own son. It was still funny to think about, being that Jasper was only twelve years younger than him, but as Emmett so often profoundly says, "Fuck age. Just a number. And often inaccurate."

I giggled to myself as I watched my two men approach, a smile slowly lifting the corners of Jasper's mouth. Emmett's arm was still around his shoulders, whispering last-minute advice.

**EmPOV**

Jasper cracked me up. Seriously, the kid was all bunged up about having feelings for Alice. She'd lived next door since she was a toddler, and had been head over heels for him since she figured out that boys were different from girls. So I guessed it was inevitable, though Alice always declared it "fate." Whatever she wanted to call it, I saw it more as "wearing the kid down." She was a spitfire, completely adorable, and relentless. No matter how many times he rebuffed her, he was still her friend, and a good one. It really was only a matter of time before he figured it out.

So, when I came back from changing Rosie's diaper to find him practically pissing in his graduation gown, I knew something was up. I begrudgingly handed the most beautiful baby ever (_No, I'm not biased_) over to the hottest wife ever (_still not biased_), and dragged the kid back into the school to find a quiet corner for interrogation.

"Spill it, junior," I ordered, leaning back against a wall.

He scoffed at the teasing name, then mumbled, "Alice."

"Dude, you took her to prom! I thought you sealed the deal!"

"She was on her ... monthly ... thing." His face went crimson, and his eyes glued themselves to the floor.

"DUDE," I retorted. "It's called a PERIOD, or 'THE COMMUNISTS ARE IN THE FUNHOUSE'—your Mom loves it when I say that. You should have heard her when I called it 'SHARK WEEK'...man, she was pissed. Or you could call it MENSTRUATION, if you want to talk like your Uncle Edward, the prissy bastard. Anyway, man up and get over it."

Jasper laughed aloud, releasing some of his tension. "You like Edward, so _you_ get over it."

"Yeah, yeah, we talk all the time about shopping and our next pedicure. So, what's the deal?"

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, kinda like he shit his pants and it was getting cold. "I've never..._done_ it...before."

"CHRIST, man, I know that!" I tried not to be too loud, but that was always hard for me. _Heh_. "Neither has she, right?"

He nodded.

"So...?" I poked him in the ribs. "What exactly is your dilemma, young Padawan? We talked about condoms, not just ramming it in there like a total idiot, the fact that you'll probably blow your load within secon—"

"JESUS, Em, shut the fuck up!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOUNG MAN!" I boomed. His red face went purple. I wheezed with laughter for a minute before regaining my breath. "God, that's too funny. For a second, you thought I was serious."

"Dude, I never take you serious when you say shit like that. I was irritated that you yelled it so fucking loud."

"As long as your Mom doesn't know I let you swear like that..."

"I think she knows."

"Probably. Proceed."

He started chewing on his lip like a cannibal. "I just ... I wonder if ... should I...?"

"Seriously, Jasper, you're graduating TODAY. Get on with it."

"ShouldItellherIloveher?" Oh, shit. FEELINGS talk. _This ... is awkward._

"Uh, well..." I paused and immediately thought of Esme, because I'd never loved anyone like I love her. The intensity of that had really blown me away, especially given the just-a-hookup nature of our ... hookup. That said, something about her had drawn me in from the first day she brought then twelve-year-old Jasper to soccer camp. I didn't think, "THAT is the woman of my dreams," but her vibe was laid back and easygoing and that really appealed to me. And no, it did not escape my attention that she was fuckhot. In fact, I was glad to be unloading the equipment bags when she spoke with Peter, the program director at the time, because greeting a parent with a massive erection is not the most trust-generating image.

I had gotten to know her a bit here and there, as Jasper stayed in the program all summer. When I ended up coaching the local recreational junior teams, Jasper quickly signed up. I got on with the kid really well, and Esme remarked that we must be on the same maturity level. At the time, I knew she was discounting me for my age, but it wasn't like I was just out of high school. I was twenty-four when I first met her; she was thirty-three.

There had been flirting between us, but I often took it as innocent. She was not a cougar, vixen, or anything ridiculous and shallow. She was genuine and fun. Over the couple of years, though, flirting with her kept fueling my fantasies. I pictured her every which way my inner perv could dream up. But, I never paid attention to the way my chest would tighten and release, like my heart was using all of my muscles to beat, every time I thought of her—in any way, sexually or otherwise.

When she would ask me about how Jasper was doing, especially after I'd begun working with him one-on-one outside of team practices, we had real conversations; never very long or intense, but not the bullshit chit chat you do with people you don't relate to or know very well. So, by the time she attacked me in the shower (_it totally pisses her off when I tell people she attacked me_), I was already falling for her, I just hadn't recognized it yet.

I felt a sharp sting as that little shit slapped me weakly in the face. "DUDE!" Jasper yelled.

"Sorry." I shook my head to clear my thoughts before looking up at him and arching an eyebrow. "It's your special day, Squirt, so I'ma pretend you didn't just slap me like a bitch."

"Pffft! Barely touched you."

"Whatever. So, do you? _Love_ her?" I leveled a glare at him, trying to insinuate the seriousness of telling a girl such a thing and _not_ meaning it. I admit I may have used the line in high school to get into Lauren Mallory's pants, but I was kind of an idiot at that point, and lying like that never turned out to be worth it.

He considered me for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda scary how much I love her."

I examined his rigid posture, the resigned, faraway look in his eyes, and smiled. He really did have it bad. "Then yeah. You should tell her."

His entire body exhaled as he relaxed completely, a look of excitement and contentment washing over his face. I wanted to tell him that was the kind of love that can last forever, but then he might call me a pussy, and I'd have to beat him. And then I'd be in the doghouse with Esme. Plus, who knew? I'd never been so sure about the whole fate thing, but if it was true, fate definitely smiled on me.

"All right, Kimosabe," I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and started walking us back, "why not graduate first?"

As we approached Esme and Rose, I whispered to him, "One last thought, don't let _her_ put the condom on the first time or you will squirt right in her face—not that I know this from personal experience."

Jasper punched me in the side, but I was ready for him. I laughed it off and sat down next to Esme.

"Everything okay, honey?" she asked Jasper, who had turned red yet again.

"Fine, Mom," he replied through clenched teeth.

I smirked, and turned to my baby girl, who was reaching for me. Kissing Esme first, I took Rose in my hands before curling my arm underneath her. She cooed, giggled, and burped. Loud. It was awesome. "Es! Did you hear that? My girl belched like a champ! That shit is _gold_."

I ignored the look she was giving me and held out a fist for Jasper to bump. Laughing, he knocked his knuckles on mine before begging off to get in the procession. We watched as he reached the lineup where Alice was waiting for him, bouncing up on her toes to kiss him. I couldn't help but to laugh, the girl barely reached his chest—he was only an inch or two shorter than I was. She wasn't even graduating, but she defiantly stood with him until her father dragged her away, his face twisted with embarrassment.

"He's _so_ gonna marry that girl," Esme concluded with a smirk. "Don't you think?"

Turning to look at my wife, I scanned her sparkling blue eyes a moment and kissed her. _I love kissing her. I just ... can't help myself._ "Sure, why not? He loves her."

Her eyes scanned me. "He told you that?"

_Deer in the headlights._ "Uh, you didn't hear that from me."

She giggled, a mischievous edge to her voice—one that made it really hard to think clean thoughts. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she said before leaning closer and continuing in a low, gets-me-hard-almost-instantly tone. "By the way, Jasper's at the all-night party tonight, so when Rosalie goes down tonight ... so do I."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to MaleficentKnits for betafying and for your constant encouragement. MWAH.


End file.
